It's never as simple as it seems
by Jacqzzheart
Summary: RPF Late drabble based on everyone making fun of Darren at the pre-Grammys party last week. Darren gets upset and needs Chris. CrissColfer, suggested MPreg Might make it a multi-chapter. Review and let me know please?
1. Chapter 1

A loud knock on the door woke Chris from where he had fallen asleep on the sofa. Rubbing his eyes he pulled himself up to the door and opened it to find Darren standing there looking close to tears. As soon as Chris was in view Darren had latched himself on to the taller man, a stream of tears flowing from his eyes as he buried his head in the others shoulder. Chris pulled Darren's head up to look straight at him, he looked so sad, it wasn't normal for him.

"Darren, what's wrong?" The smaller man's tears stopped for a minute as he replied.

"They were making fun of me Chris, I thought my fans loved me no matter what." The tears were starting to fall again as the younger man pulled him even closer.

"Your fans do love you hunnie, who wouldn't? You're their dapper little hobbit" Chris smiled with the last line, hoping to make his boyfriend smile too. It didn't work.

"But they called me fat! Said I looked fat and stupid! You told me I was gorgeous before I left" Darren was almost yelling now as Chris finally managed to drag him into the flat and sat him on the sofa. "Why did you lie to me? You're meant to be honest with me for god's sake!"

"I didn't lie baby, I never would and you know that. You are honestly the most beautiful man I have ever met. No matter what" Darren stood up and headed for the bedroom before turning around stating "This is your fault Christopher, you did this to me. I used to be hot, ask anyone! Now look at me, because of you"

Darren turned back and went to bed leaving Chris now quietly sobbing on the sofa, "Surely he doesn't blame me" he thought "It honestly isn't my fault, I didn't expect this to happen the same as him."

By the time Chris made it to the bedroom Darren was tucked on his side with his head buried in a pillow, pretending to be asleep but the younger man knew he wasn't. He slipped in beside his boyfriend and whispered in his ear "Baby you really are beautiful, nothing would ever make you not. And as for hot, well I really hope you know how I feel about that as I show you often enough. Please don't listen to those people darling, they don't know the truth. If they did you would become even more of an inspiration to everyone. Sleep on that my gorgeous, sexy man. I love you so much."

At this Darren snuggled back into the other man as Chris draped and arm over him letting his hand fall to join his resting together on the older man's slightly swollen stomach. Slowly they fell asleep together both relishing in each other's presence and the almost hidden presence of their "one in a million chance." The new life they had created through their love.


	2. Chapter 2

It's never simple part 2

Darren woke up the next morning still partially in his suit, having lost the shoes, jacket and tie on the way to bed, his beautiful boyfriend draped around his back, hands still linked together over Darren's stomach. He hadn't meant to be so mean to Chris last night. It wasn't his fault and he was proud. After last night he was so proud to be a dad. No matter how much crap he gets.

He turned over to kiss Chris when the younger man woke up.

"How are you today baby?" He whispered softly.

"I'm okay actually, haven't thrown up yet and don't actually feel very sick. Plus," Darren stated "I still woke up in your arms after everything I said last night"

Chris laughed lightly "You really think I'd leave you after that? And you were right, it is my fault, I caused this to happen. It should be me getting called names and made fun of, not you!"

Darren pulled Chris in close "You crazy beautiful man. I was upset last night; I shouldn't have taken it out on you. This" Darren pointed to his stomach in between them "Is as much my fault as it is yours okay? And I love it, just as I know you do." They hated calling their unborn child "it" but they didn't want to know the sex yet so "it" it was.

Suddenly Darren was leaping off the bed and running to the bathroom. A few seconds later, when the sounds of retching were echoing around the room, Chris followed his hobbit into the bathroom. Finding him doubled up over the toilet. "I'm sorry beautiful" Chris said as he brushed the longest parts of Darren's curls away from his face "I am so so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

In the next few weeks the boys' secret got harder and harder to hide. Darren was throwing up at the slightest smell of most foods, except spaghetti apparently, and salad with way to much vinegar on it. When the rest of the cast started to ask questions, Chris realised that they had to tell. They are their friends after all. So a few days later Darren and Chris called a group meeting.

The main Glee stars and the producers etc. gathered in one of the McKinley High classrooms as instructed each one wearing a confused look on their face. "What do you think's going on?" Amber whispered to Lea. "I have utterly got no idea."

The questions were answered soon though as the boys walked in. Everyone in here knew abaout their relationship and had all agreed to keep it private until they were ready to deal with the press. That was why they knew they could trust them with this too. Darren started "I know you have all been worried over the past few weeks about my health. I assure you I am fine." Darren flashed his trademark smile as Chris took over. "You guys have been amazing at keeping our secrets so far and we need to ask you to please keep another one. But it's pretty big"

By this time everyone in the room were even more confused than earlier, what could be a bigger secret than "Straight Darren Criss is in a relationship with gay Chris Colfer and has been for like a year."

Darren started talking again "We don't really know how to say this, ehm…" he paused as he tried to find the words to explain the strange condition he was in "basically I have this thing, inside me that I didn't know about and it kinda leaves me able to conceive a child." There was a very audible gasp as everyone lost their breath. Naya was the first one to get her head around it "Wait, so your pregnant hobbit?" Somehow she always managed to break the awkwardness by getting laughter. Chris was giggling away as he answered "Yes Nay as you so eloquently put it, I have managed to get my hobbit pregnant with a mini hobbit." The room erupted into fits of laughter as everyone got up to congratulate the boys.

After all the chattering had calmed down a bit more the boys spoke up "I know it's a lot to ask of you to keep these things away from the public but in all honesty, we are trying to find a way to at least come out as being together as soon as possible. We're sick of living a lie" Cory replied with a "Here here! And if anyone so much as threatens to hurt either of you about any of this, I will take no shame in beating them to a pulp!"

"Oh Cory, you're going to be such a good influence on our kid. Thanks" Darren mumbled giving the much taller man a pat on the, well it would have been shoulder but ended up kinda mid back.

The conversation turned more serious when Ryan piped up "Darren, how will you be to keep working? I know we'll have to work on clothes to hide the bump but will you still be well enough or would we be better to write you out for a while?" The curly haired man turned quite red at the mention of the bump but was very insistent with his answer. "No. I will finish this series of Glee. My health is perfectly fine, other than the morning sickness but I will not get written out."

"Okay then, Blaine stays. I guess you have been quite lucky with the timing. We're coming to the end of the series, summer break, no tour. Actually how far along are you?"

"About 3 months. We think it was Novemberish." Chris said.

"God you guys are really lucky then. By the time filming will start again the child will be born. But lets not get too ahead of ourselves yet. I really am happy for you guys" He embraced the two before walking out of the room. A few of the crew followed him but most people stayed to interrogate the poor boys.

It was a few hours later before they finally got home just making it to the bed before collapsing down together. "If I have to answer another baby question I might just kill someone" Chris mumbled into the pillow. Darren turned him over and kissed him gently. "Please don't do that baby. I couldn't raise this child without you, I really couldn't."

The younger boy kissed back and help the older man tightly in his arms. "I would never leave you Darren. Never." And with that the boys drifted off to sleep after one of the hardest days of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Within a few weeks of telling the cast everything, the boys had decided that they had to come out. They started out small, letting people see them in public, while Darren still wasn't showing too much. Allowing the never ending rumours about them to spread without denying them. It was getting there but it was slow and they felt like time was running out so they decided that while Darren was on Ellen this week, he would come out, both as being gay and being with Chris.

Obviously Darren was nervous, he was basically telling the world that he has been lying for the last 18 months since he joined Glee. Also he was scared, scared of saying too much and letting out their other secret which would most definitely not be good!

The night before, Darren was really starting to freak out about what to say/do. "It'll be okay Dar" Chris smiled "How can anything be wrong when we don't have to hide anymore? Just try and remember how to breathe. Now let's get some sleep okay?"

"You're amazing baby" Darren whispered "I couldn't do any of this without you" Then they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms both equally excited and nervous for the events of the following day.

The next day came all too quickly for the boys liking, but despite the dramatic changes to their lives that would come from today, it started like any other. Darren throwing up and Chris rubbing his back, trying to help. "Hell, this is one thing about being pregnant I could really do without" Darren mumbled "I hate being sick so much. It makes me feel like all you do is look after me"

"Shh baby, I'm here to look after you and our beautiful little baby in there" Chris pointed at Darren's stomach with a huge smile. "I wouldnt change that for the world. Please tell me you wouldn't either?" Darren chuckled softly and replied "Christopher Colfer there is a mini you inside there, of course I wouldn't change that. Although right now…" Darren took Chris's hand in his own and placed it over his stomach, "Right now, I wish it was a little less "us" and a lot more relaxed. I think I must be bruising from the inside out already."

At that, Chris felt movement against his hand. "Oh my God is that…"

"Why yes young sir, I do believe that is one small baby learning how to say hello to his daddy" Both men had tears in their eyes as they lay back against the headboard of the bed, hands still linked over their kicking child inside Darren.

"I think this is the proudest moment of my life Darren Criss. And I've won awards. I am so glad I get to share this with you" The two men leant in to a beautiful passionate kiss which was rewarded by a supreme kick from under their hands. Darren laughed "I think this little one likes it when its daddies are happy and kissing" Chris pressed their lips firmly together again and they just lay there for hours, enjoying the peace and tranquillity of being a private family one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that afternoon the time came for Ellen and Darren was officially freaking out!

"What if I do something wrong Chris?" he yelled as they made their way out of the car. "I'm no good at this stuff! You know that"

Darren, I'll be right at the side of the stage if you need me" Chris said as he gripped the older man's hand tighter. "I'm always here if you need me, just look at me and I'll be there"

"Have I ever told you that I love you Christopher?"

"Yes Darren you have. Many, many times"

"Won't stop me from saying it again though"

Chris giggled slightly, "you really are something else Mr Criss"

"Why thank you Mr Colfer" He replied before giving his boyfriend a firm kiss.

The first part of Darren's interview went easily enough. What was coming up on glee as it neared the season finale, talk of starkid and his time on Broadway. It was after they came back from the ad break that the tough questions came.

"So, there have been a lot of pictures and rumours flying around of you and co-star Chris Colfer but there have been no comments from either of you. Care to change that now? I know how much people like to stir things up"

Now was the time. He looked to the side of the stage and saw Chris standing there. Peeking round the corner watching him intently.

"Actually no Ellen, we let the rumours circulate, allowed pictures to be taken. I guess we thought it would make it easier on me if people were already speculating but truthfully I'm still terrified.

Ellen looked confused. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

"Most likely, you are very smart" Darren smirked.

Backstage Chris breathed a sigh of relief; if Darren was making jokes then he was back to himself.

"I was living a lie" Darren stated "I couldn't do it anymore. Not to mention the strain it was putting on my friends and cast mates."

"You mean they all knew and managed to keep it a secret?"

"Yeah, somehow I have managed to keep the most wonderful secret for like 18 months. But hide and lie no longer. Chris is wonderful and I am the luckiest man to have him, even if I did make him hide us for so long.

"I know how hard that must have been for you and I don't want you to feel pushed but if you are with Chris, why were you always adamant you were straight playing gay?"

"Well honestly cause I was, I had never considered myself gay or even bi until I met Chris. I guess I'm, how do the fans put it, oh yeah ColferSexual" Darren and Ellen started laughing and from that moment the rest if the interview went without a hitch.

Ellen let Darren go by saying "I'll let you get back to your man now; he's been standing patiently backstage this whole time, most likely crapping himself in case something went wrong."

"Why thank you Ellen, I do believe that is true, although I was crapping it too" All three laughed as Darren skipped off stage and into Chris's arms.

"There now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Chris whispered in Darren's ear as they made their way out. As a response Darren kissed him passionately, not caring at all who saw. There were no lies now, well not about his sexuality anyway


End file.
